lichtbild
by Azure Frost
Summary: Brosch sebagai juru kamera, Mustang dan anak buah sebagai objek. sebuah foto untuk dikenang. extremely short fict xD


"Kolonel! Letnan! Ayo kita ambil foto!"

Photograph

A fanfiction by Azure Frost aka Alkalith Mustang

Disclaimer : karena Arakawa belum mewariskan kepada saya maka dari itu Hagane No Renkinjutsushi and all Chara *coret* masih *coret* punya sapi jenius aka Hiromu Arakawa.

.

"Ah, itu kolonel! KOLONEL!" seorang anggota militer Amestris dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru berteriak memanggil atasannya. Sebatang rokok menggantung di ujung bibirnya. Dari ciri-ciri tersebut, kalian juga pasti tahu siapa dia. Yup. Jean Havoc, letnan satu mesum bawahan atasannya yang juga mesum, siapa lagi kalau bukan Roy Mustang yang punya ideologi rok mini.

"Eh, ada apa Havoc?" Roy bertanya, satu alisnya terangkat. (terserah kalian mau ngebayangin alisnya yang terangkat yang mana xD)

"Lapangan depan headquarter, jam 2. Jangan lupa ajak letnan!" Ya. Hanya itu dan Havoc pun menghilang ditengah kerumunan orang.

"..." Kolonel mesum itu pun berjalan kembali menuju ke ruangannya. Menuju kertas-kertas menyebalkan yang masih menumpuk di atas meja. Tunggu.. Roy pun berlari menerobos kerumunan orang di koridor. Dia ingat sesuatu. _Paperwork_nya masih menumpuk karena belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Lebih baik dia cepat kembali, kalau tidak..

Pintu terbuka dan..

DOR

Nah, ternyata letnan sudah kembali ke ruangan. Tak heran kenapa tokalev menyambut kedatangannya. Sebenarnya itu bukan alasan kenapa tokalev menyambutnya sih, toh kalau kolonel sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya pemicu tokalev itu takkan ditarik.

"Kemana saja kolonel? Saya sudah berbaik hati meninggalkan anda dengan tugas-tugas itu selama dua jam, tapi tak ada perkembangan satu lembar pun. Ada alasan yang baik?"

"Err.." Kolonel itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memasang wajah bersalah. Bukan. Takut lebih tepatnya. Keringat dingin menetes.

"Selesaikan." Dengan kode 'start' tersebut, sang kolonel berlari menuju mejanya. Pulpen pun ditorehkan diatas kertas. Tulisan ala cakar ayam pun bermunculan sekata demi sekata. Siapa coba yang bisa menulis dengan tulisan yang bagus ketika diancam dengan tokalev? Yah, kita biarkan adegan 'mesra' kolonel dan letnannya itu disaksikan oleh Fuery dan Hayate.

.

"Oi, Falman! Kau bawa kameranya?" Breda bertanya sambil mengunyah sandwich. Heran, dia tidak tersedak walau sedang makanan yang dia kunyah memenuhi mulutnya.

"Ya. Kalian mau kopi?"

"Boleh. Untuk siapa saja kopi itu?"

"Letnan dan Kolonel."

"Kau tidak minum?" tanya Havoc.

"Aku sudah minum dua cangkir pagi ini."

Mendengar jawaban Falman, Breda hanya mengangguk. Havoc masih menghisap rokoknya. Setelah kopi selesai dibuat, mereka pun kembali ke ruang kerja.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua tepat. Breda dan Havoc sudah keluar untuk istirahat sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Fuery dan Hayate bahkan sudah menghilang selama dua puluh menit. Falman yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pun beranjak dari kursinya setelah menata kertas-kertas yang berceceran di atas meja.

"Letnan, ayo ke lapangan."

"Huh?"

"Havoc." Jawab kolonel sembari mengangkat bahu, memberi tanda bahwa ia juga tak tahu apa-apa.

.

"Kolonel dan letnan sudah datang, kameranya sudah siap Falman?" Tanya Fuery.

"Ya." Jawab Falman.

"Kolonel! Letnan! Ayo kita ambil foto!" kata Havoc ketika kolonel dan letnan mereka sudah berada dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter.

"Huh?" Kolonel menatap rekan kerjanya itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Ayolah kolonel! Hanya satu foto!"

"Ya, ya, terserah."

"Ayo, Hayate! Senyum yang lebar!" Fuery berkata kepada Hayate.

Foto pun diambil. Denny Brosch sebagai juru kamera, Mustang dan anak buah sebagai objek, langit biru cerah sebagai latar karena sudut ambil kamera. Wajah tersenyum tercetak dalam gambar. Ekspresi mereka takkan berubah. Senyum mereka membeku dan tertanam. Tak ada yang tahu takdir apa yang menanti mereka di akhir cerita. Tak ada yang tahu. Namun, mereka harus yakin bahwa mereka akan dapat tersenyum kembali suatu saat nanti.

Saat ketika mimpi buruk tak lagi menakutkan karena mereka menghadapinya dengan keberanian. Saat ketika bayangan masa lalu tak lagi menghantui dan menyiksa, tetapi memacu mereka untuk berbuat lebih baik lagi. Saat musuh di hadapan mereka dapat mereka kalahkan.

Mereka tak tahu pasti. Itu benar. Walau kisah mereka bukanlah dongeng dimana semua berakhir bahagia. Mereka harus bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka akan berakhir dengan tersenyum.

Senyum yang sama seperti dalam foto itu.

Di akhir cerita, disanalah mereka, berdiri berdampingan satu sama lain. Saling melindungi, saling menjaga. Dengan senyum terpasang di wajah mereka. Sama seperti yang telah tercetak di atas sebuah kertas foto di saat yang telah berlalu. Tersenyum.

Ya, tersenyum.

.

A/N: fuh, sebuah junk fict dari saya lagi. Aneh ya? Yang jelas, makasih banyak udah baca. (saya sebenarnya lagi berusaha buat jadi orang optimis sambil nulis fict ini, maklum, saya pesimistis sih jadi orang, hehehe) :D

Dan jika kalian tidak keberatan, tolong di review ya? :D

Sampai ketemu lagi ^^


End file.
